Amp
:For 's ability, see . Amp is a special modular weapon used by Tenno Operators to enhance their combat capability, which can be acquired from The Quills. Appearing as a gauntlet worn on their right forearms, these Amps can either improve and/or alter the Operator's Void Beam, while also giving them their own separate energy gauge from the Operator's main Void Energy pool, allowing them to fire their power without hindering the effectiveness of their other abilities. As Amps are modular, they are formed from three components whose interchangeable parts can be mixed and matched before crafting to provide different stats and abilities, allowing a player to create an Amp with the features they desire. Once gilded, they can also name the Amp they have crafted and choose custom colors for a further level of customization. Acquisition Amps can be acquired once players have completed both the Saya's Vigil and The War Within quests, and then visiting the Quills enclave on Cetus. The Quills will immediately give the player their first premade Amp, the Mote Amp. To get more Amps, players must increase their Standing with the Quills to be able to purchase the blueprint parts necessary to craft them. Players can also acquire Corpus-styled Amp components from Little Duck in Fortuna's Backroom once they have increased their Standing with Vox Solaris. Components An Operator Amp consists of three components: the Prism, the Scaffold, and the Brace. Prism Prisms affect the Void Beam's primary fire mode, thus changing the type of shot fired from the traditional straight stream of energy. These are the components that earn Mastery Rank points for the amp. It also determines what picture is shown in the arsenal. Onkko: SentAmpSet1BarrelA.png|'Raplak Prism' Semi-auto, long-range, precise hit-scan.|link=Raplak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelB.png|'Shwaak Prism' Semi-auto, medium range, punch-through projectile.|link=Shwaak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelC.png|'Granmu Prism' Three-shot grenade burst.|link=Granmu Prism SentAmpSet2BarrelA.png|'Rahn Prism' Fully-auto, long range shots.|link=Rahn Prism Little Duck: CanticPrism.png|'Cantic Prism' Quick and precise three-shot burst.|link=Cantic Prism LegaPrism.png|'Lega Prism' Narrow, continuous beam with medium range.|link=Lega Prism KlamoraPrism.png|'Klamora Prism' Short ranged wide beam.|link=KlamoraPrism.png Scaffold Scaffolds affect the Void Beam's secondary fire mode (default ). Onkko: SentAmpSet1ChassisA.png|'Pencha Scaffold' Charged beam.|link=Pencha Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisB.png|'Shraksun Scaffold' Short-range flak grenade.|link=Shraksun Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisC.png|'Klebrik Scaffold' Continuous homing beam.|link=Klebrik Scaffold SentAmpSet2ChassisA.png|'Phahd Scaffold' Powerful shots bounce between targets.|link=Phahd Scaffold Little Duck: ExardScaffold.png|'Exard Scaffold' Automatic grenade launcher that shoots until out of ammo.|link=Exard Scaffold DissicScaffold.png|'Dissic Scaffold' Clusterbomb launcher.|link=Dissic Scaffold PropaScaffold.png|'Propa Scaffold' Timed explosive that can be triggered by enemies.|link=Propa Scaffold Brace Braces provide other miscellaneous enhancements upon both the Prism and the Scaffold. Onkko: SentAmpSet1GripA.png|'Clapkra Brace' +40 Amp Energy pool|link=Clapkra Brace SentAmpSet1GripB.png|'Juttni Brace' -1 second Amp Recharge delay|link=Juttni Brace SentAmpSet1GripC.png|'Lohrin Brace' +12% Amp Critical/Status chance|link=Lohrin Brace SentAmpSet2GripA.png|'Anspatha Brace' +20 Amp Energy Pool, +15/s Energy Recharge Rate|link=Anspatha Brace Little Duck: SuoBrace.png|'Suo Brace' +100 Amp Energy Pool, +2s Amp Recharge Delay|link=Suo Brace PlagaBrace.png|'Plaga Brace' -20 Amp Energy Pool, -1.5s Amp Recharge Delay|link=Plaga Brace CertusBrace.png|'Certus Brace' +20% Amp Critical chance|link=Certus Brace Crafting Before players can craft an Amp, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from either Quill Onkko or Little Duck for a number of Standing, after which these parts must be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to either Onkko or Little Duck and select the Amp Assembly option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Prism, Scaffold and Brace are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the weapon's appearance, along with their stats. If the weapon is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build Amp action, which will instantly craft the weapon for a fee. Players can also use the Amp Assembly screen to preview builds of Amp components that do not yet own. While Onkko and Little Duck sell their own unique Amp components, it is possible to build Amps using components from either of their designs, e.g. a player can build an Amp that combines a Raplak Prism with a Certus Brace. Equipping Amps are managed on the Operator's Equipment tab on board the Orbiter's Transference Room, where players can choose the Amp they want to equip from their available selection, as well as customize their Amp's appearance, and install Arcanes and Focus Lenses. Affinity Gain An equipped Amp only gain Affinity if the Player is in Operator mode. Affinity gain is distributed similarly to Warframes and Weapons as if the Operator had two Weapons (although the Operator has only one Weapon and cannot gain Affinity): *'Kill an enemy with the Amp.' 50% of the affinity goes to the Amp. *'Be near an allied Tenno when they kill an enemy.' 37.5% of the Affinity goes to the Amp if within 50 meters of the ally. *'Other Affinity Sources.' 37.5% of the Affinity goes to the Amp if an Affinity Orb is collected by the Operator, or if a Mission Objective is completed while in Operator Mode. Gilding Gilding is the process wherein an Amp's full potential is unlocked. To Gild a weapon, players can visit Onkko or Little Duck and ask about 'Other Services', and then using the Gild option and finally selecting the desired Amp. Players will then be asked to give the Amp a custom name, after which the Gilding process can be performed for . Players must have either Adherant rank to perform Gilding with Onkko or Hand rank with Vox Solaris to perform Gilding with Little Duck, and only Rank 30 Amps can be gilded. Gilding resets the weapon to rank 0, but grants improved stats, the ability to install a Focus Lens and Virtuos Arcane Enhancements, the ability to recolor the Amp, and Mastery Rank experience from leveling the device. A gilded Amp gains +10% Critical Chance, +0.5x Critical Multiplier, and +10% Status Chance. As an exception to this, the Mote Amp gets +10 meter Range when Gilded and not any other stat. Visually, a gilded amp will appear cleaner than a newly-built one, having smoother surfaces, rust and dirt removed, and the once yellow parts becoming lustrous. Notes *The Mote Amp and custom assembled Amps provide Mastery Rank points like other weapons, but these are only awarded for gilded Amps and the points are tied to the weapon's Prism. Once a Prism type has been used in a Rank 30 Gilded Amp, it will no longer provide Mastery even if the same Prism type is used in combination with other Scaffolds and Braces in another crafted Amp. This means there are a total of 8 Amps that can be leveled - the Mote Amp and the seven Prisms - for a total of 24,000 Mastery Rank points. *Equipping an Amp will change both the Operator's idle stance and their Void Beam firing stance while in a mission. *Amps are one-handed weapons, meaning Operators can use them while carrying power cells or datamasses. *With each component having 7 parts each, there are currently 343 possible Amp configurations that can be crafted. *Rank 30 or Gilded Amps can be donated to Onkko and Little Duck in exchange for Quill Standing. As an exception to this, your only Mote Amp cannot be sold. *Amps cannot be brought to the Mastery Rank 24 Rank-Up Test, which involves the Operator. *Custom names for Amps have a 24 character limit including spaces, and cannot use special characters like apostrophes and commas. *Amps have their own dedicated Inventory Slots that they take up when a player crafts one. Players are given 8 slots by default, and additional slots can be purchased for for two slots. *Despite the fact that the Amp gives the Void Beam its own energy supply, removing the Amp (selecting "None" in the Amp selection menu) does not revert the energy pool back to its universal state. Trivia * The prism for an amp will appear to be folded under the arm until used in a mission, at which point the prism folds out to appear in front of the hand. ** The prism will retract if the player equips their codex scanner while still using their Operator. * Amp technology is based on Sentients, specifically Eidolon, whose fragments can be found and gathered in the Plains of Eidolon. This is somewhat ironic since Amps are used to channel Void energy which is effectively a poison to the Sentients. Bugs * Despite Amps being labelled as having "Alarming" noise levels, the weapons are actually silent. * Although Amps can be used to catch Kuva clouds, the Amp will very rarely destroy the cloud instead (Programming-wise the cloud itself is a particle effect that follows an otherwise-invisible Corrupted mask). In this case, the cloud will linger in place for a few moments before exploding, and another one will spawn in to replace it. External Links *Amp Builder by Semlar Patch History *Fixed Chat links for Amps potentially being broken if profanity filter is enabled. *Fixed missing ‘Hit Indicators’ for Operator Amps. ;PC Controller Changes *Fixed button to send Amp Slots as a gift not actually sending the gift when using a controller. ;Fixes *Fixed there being no option to purchase Amp Slots in the Inventory screen under the Amp tab. *Fixed inability to Entitle an Amp as ‘111’ due to the profanity filter. *Removed unintended Operator Amp parts from Quills Offerings. *Fixed flickering Amps when selecting an Amp during Operator customization. *Fixed some Operator amps not properly destroying Kuva clouds. ;Visual Effects improvements *Reduced some visual noise/lens flares on the Operator Amp explosions/melee burst. ;Changes *Removed the option to Install a Focus Lens on a Gilded Amp since a Rank 30 Amp is required for that action. *Operator Amps will now display their modular parts in the Operator Customization screen. ;Changes *Removed un-Gilded Amps from Profile stats since only Gilded Amps count towards Mastery. ;Fixes *Fixed text getting cut off in the Operator Amp stat screen. *Fixed Amps not being properly tracked in your Profile due to Gilded required before it is considered ‘Mastered’. *Fixed Bullet Attractor Status Effect of Damage (Operators and Amps) becoming visually solid when frozen/petrified. *Toned down the explosion and smokey VFX when firing an Operator Amp. *Operator Amps now have a stat in your Profile. *You can now preview custom Amps from Onkko with parts you don't own yet. This should help you figure out which parts you want to get for your own. (Item will not Preview until all 3 parts are selected) *Fixed the Operator Amp flickering in and out of the folded position when previewing/selecting new colors for the Amp in Operator customization screen. *Fixed Clients not gaining Amp Brace bonuses. *Added Amps to the Equipment tab on player Profiles. Amp Mastery gain is now also tracked. *Fixed the Amp crafting preview disappearing upon selecting the Brace. *Fixed all Operator Amp Affinity earned as a Client, disappearing when a Host migration occurs. *Fixed the Operator Amp Energy Regeneration rate being much faster for Clients when using an Amp that has the Klebrik Scaffold. *Fixed losing your Operator Amp if you died in the final stage of The Chains of Harrow quest with an Amp equipped Operator. *Fixed the Operator Amp not being included in the Mission Progress & Rewards screen. *Fixed renamed Operator Amps appearing as just ‘Amp’ for Clients. *Fixed issues with unclear error messages when Gilding Amps that were unranked. *Fixed issues with Operator Amp customizations not being applied in missions. *Fixed an issue with the Lohrin Brace not applying its Upgrades to Amps. *Fixed Stat improvements from Gilding an Amp not being applied. ;Changes *Increased the damage of all Amp Prisms and Scaffolds. *Reduced all instances of Amp self-damage. ;Fixes *Fixed amps built using Shwaak Prism and Shraksun Scaffold not passing through Volt’s Electric Shield. *Fixed Amps not requiring standing to gild. *Fixed an exploit for rapidly gaining affinity on Amps. *Fixed amp affinity gain not properly appearing in the mission progress screen or Liset mission results screen. *Fixed a soft lock caused by equipping a Virtuos Arcane on an Amp. *Fixed hitches when equipping an Amp. *Crafting Operator Training Amp components now awards Standing with the Quills. *Tweaked the Operator arm animations when shooting an Amp so it’s not so different from other aim directions. *Tweaked the volume of Operator Amps and added sound effects to the charge up. *Operator’s first Amp will now properly strip resistances. *Fixed long numerical values when crafting Amps in Cetus. *Fixed incorrect Amp stats when viewing it in the Operator Customization screen. *Introduced. }} See also *Zaws, modular melee weapons. *Kitguns, modular secondary weapons. *K-Drive, modular vehicles. es:Amp Category:Update 22 Category:Weapons Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Modular Category:Modular Weapons Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons